erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plane
A plane or world is a terrestrial area within the ether of the universe Erudite. Coming in many varying shapes from flat to round, they can range anywhere in size from small pieces of land only a few miles wide to gargantuan planes like the former United Plane which are hundreds of thousands of miles wide. They can have a variety of different types of land, and many have special physics unique to them. Characteristics of a Plane Planes come in two unique varieties: ethereal planes and material planes. Ethereal planes Ethereal planes are non-physical and exist as nebulae floating in the ether which can seen on clear nights from almost any nearby material plane. More concentrated points in the ether take the form of stars - some of which are big enough to create daylight on nearby material planes. Some ethereal planes serve as afterlives, sanctuaries where stranded souls can rest. Because very little of the ether has been explored, few forms of ether inhabiting life have been discovered. It is said that the New Gods inhabit these areas. Nebulae can also surround material planes. With the right spell, one can actually make themselves immaterial to become synced with the nebula and travel along a "cosmic corridor" to reach other planes serving as the first means of interplanar travel. In the early days, these nebulae were much larger and more expansive, but as they begun coalescing into stars, the cosmic corridors became fewer and fewer which meant that future generations would have to rely on etherships for interplanar travel. Material planes Material planes are made of physical objects such as rocks and metals and are usually capable of supporting life. All material planes have at least some form of enaren ekati present within a structure called a core. This core neutralizes the destructive effects of the ether on material objects. Should the core be destroyed, the region around its gravitational field becomes obliterated as well. Naturally, the largest and longest lived planes have cored buried into deep, inaccessible areas surrounded in bedrock although this had not stopped mortals from trying to discover it. Material planes are the homes of mortals including Humans, Elves and other creatures. List of Planes There are many planes in Erudite, including the following: *Eidyn - Eidyn is a large plane in existence and one of the earliest known to be colonized by Humans. A blue, line-like nebula crosses through it and touches other planes including Ishtar and Khyorgan. *Khyorgan: A plane close enough to Eidyn to make interplanar travel easy. Having its own nations and races, this plane is thought of as a large plane equal to Eidyn. *Overworld (also called The Hub or Jainkoa): The plane of the gods, this plane is connected to Eidyn through their power. A physical representation of this is the Tower of Babyl. Spirits that have been good go here. *Underworld (Also called Brunikor and Erre): The home plane of the demons, this world is filled with smoke and brimstone. Unlike many planes this one is connected to an other, similar plane that seems to go on indefinitely. It is said that here spirits that have been evil go. *Moon - A wasteland of rock and stone, this plane is unique in that it orbits Eidyn along with the Sun. Though a wasteland, it is said a library of vast knowledge is hidden there. *Land of the Second Sky: This world is another wasteland of a plane, though this one has been corrupted by evil magic. Ruins of civilization suggest that they were the ones that corrupted the land, though this isn't certain. All that is certain is that anything living in that plane has been wildly corrupted and perverted. *The Dark Mists: A plane covered in a thick forest perpetually in twilight. Shadow beings abound in this world, and cause visitors to become forever lost in the forest as well. Eventually these lost ones either turn into shadows themselves or join one of the few tribes that survive in the forest. *Nergal: A plane with only one large landmass, though everything is underground and there are no discernable surfaces. It is a series of endless tunnels that glow red. It is commonly mistaken as part of Brunikor, and evil spirits and aberrants abound here. Each cave which is interlinked by a tunnel has something inside, this could be from a small rock, to a large lake, to an Elf or even a demon. These creatures are bound here by the Caves. This is seemingly where all the summoning comes from because there is every kind of creature if you know where. *Shattered Sphere (Also called Apurtu Lurrazpiko): A plane which is strangely spherical. It is broken plane, and much of it is shattered into tiny pieces that orbit it. What remains of the plane is a strange world of metal ruins. This metal is blackened and shattered, with much of it seemingly crushed into dust. Poor remnants of large towers and squat building are barely apparent among the ruin, and if inspected closely one can make out small pieces of what might have been roads. It's unknown what caused this plane to become the way it has or who/what did it, but its said to be a warning, though for what no one knows. *Creation's End: A small plane at the edge of the universe. This plane is very distant from any other plane, and is the only known plane to be on the edge of the universe. The only reason we know about this plane is that the great hero Izateaz went there in order to banish Suntsitzeagal from Erudite, as the Titan was beginning to devour the universe because of the Moroitos Empire. He then strengthened the boundaries of the universe by an unknown ritual, which sacrificed himself to create the Endless Wall. The Endless Wall is a wall that goes around the universe and goes so far up no one can reach the top. It is the physical manifestation of his ritual and because of it Erudite is the only universe that Sunt has focused his attention on, as it could become an invincible barrier against his power if the mortals of Erudite could somehow advance the ritual and make the Endless Wall unbreakable. Category:Planes